dumbways2diefandomcom-20200213-history
Stupe
Stupe is a pilot who tried to fly his plane, and got decapitated after his death. About Stupe was given his name by his father Dummo, the late, great shark tamer. Like his father, Stupe's philosophy on life is that nothing is impossible. He believes that you can do anything if you put your mind to it - like teaching yourself how to fly. Many are supportive of Stupe's attribute to life. The law of gravity isn't.Dumb Ways to Die™: Crazy Chronicles Activity Journal ---- Video The character is recognized as a green person with a pilot helmet on his head. He is able to pull his head completely off his body since his death. He was seen attempting to teach himself how to properly fly an airplane. However, the plane crashed, decapitating Stupe in the process. He is noticeably similar to Numskull, both of them have the same color (Yellow-green), wore "headgear", lost their head at one point and are absent in MIFF. The only differences are (obviously) that they both die different ways, and Stupe still has his head with his body. Game Dumb Ways to Die In the old version. The player must blow the screen to make the plane fly. In the new version. The player must tap the screen to "catch" the plane and stop it from hitting the ground. If you win, he recovers and continues flying. If you lose, he falls to the ground and loses his head. Stupe also has another minigame where he's flying his plane throughout the cactus area. You must swipe the screen so that Stupe can avoid the cacti. If you hit a cactus, Stupe's plane will crash into the cactus, throwing Stupe out, resulting in failure. If you dodge all the cacti, Stupe's plane will fly away safely, with a present falling out of the plane. Stupe has a pirate minigame where he's being launched out of a cannon to another pirate ship. The player must tap their finger when the dotted line is correct. Failure consists of Stupe landing in the water and being grabbed by an octopus. If you win, he lands on the ship and draws his sword. Stupe has another minigame where he's trying to land his plane. The player must tilt their screen to help Stupe land correctly. Failure consists of the plane crashing and Stupe being decapitated. If you win, he lands the plane, picks up some takeout, and flies again. Dumb Ways to Die 2: The Games Stupe also appears in a Back-to-School mini game where the player has to hold to help Stupe dodge all the objects and people while running to class, similar to Boffo's mini game in Tsunami Surfing. If Stupe doesn't hit anything, then he makes it to the classroom and meets his angry teacher. Otherwise, he gets bloodily trampled by a wave of students and his hat flies out of the stampede, which it then bounces into the floor. Trivia *Stupe is the last character in the game to unlock for the train station. *He doesn't follow any of the other dancers. Neither do Dunce, Calamity, Clod, or Bungle. *He is one of 5 characters to lose their head. Hapless, Numskull, Loopy, and Madcap are the other four. He is the only one of the five to still have his head with his body. *Like Clod and Numskull, he does not appear in MIFF. **Not surprisingly, they're all green. *He wears a hat in the video. He, Numskull, and Botch are the only three characters to wear hats (although Numskull took her helmet off). ** Interestingly, they're all green. **Unlike mentioned others, he is never seen without own hat other than him wearing one of some costumes in Dumb Ways to Die 3: World Tour, while the hat itself can be wore off which can be seen in a DWtD2 minigame among Back-to-School series, where his hat flies out of the stampede of students, though the body of himself disappears. *On the DWtD website, Stupe flies in and gets decapitated automatically. Gallery Train-station-website.jpg|Stupe on top of the station DWTDofficialNamesHiRes.jpg DWTD xmas-768x967.jpg Please be safe around winter.png Char_Stupe.png|In-game image used in DWtD3 Running to the Classroom.png|In the Back-to-School minigame Category:Characters Category:Green Characters Category:All Pages Category:Group two characters Category:Solo dancers Category:Characters that lost their head Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Official Names Category:Characters with Confirmed Gender Category:Characters with Capsule-shaped body Category:Characters in the original video Category:Characters with Headgears